WAR!
WAR! is the third of four Special Assignment missions in Perfect Dark. The player assumes the role of an Maian Protector, similar to Maian SOS where the player plays as Elvis. It is unlocked by completing all missions on Perfect Agent difficulty, taking place on the Skedar Homeworld. Being an epilouge mission, taking place shortly after Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine, it shows what happens following Joanna's battle with the Skedar King. Briefing Background The fleet bombardment has now ceased. Teams of Maian Protectors are being assembled for mopping up operations on the surface. Gene-spectrum scanning has brought another candidate for the Skedar King to our attention. Objective One: Regicide Part One A,SA,PA This clone of the Skedar King was activated when Joanna Dark shot and killed the existing king. It should be confused, and not as much of a threat as the previous King - at the moment. Destroy it before it can take control of the remnants of the Skedar army. Objective Two: Regicide Part Two SA,PA There is another clone! A fault in the Skedar clone tanks must have meant that two Kings were activated at once. This one has had more time to acclimatize itself, so it is therefore more dangerous. Once it has been destroyed, the threat is over. Objective Three: Regicide Part Three PA Sorry, sorry. It seems that there is a third King. Our scanners had trouble detecting it due to the extreme amount of surface disturbance caused by the fleet bombardment. As a result, this King is more prepared than the other two, this makes it even more vital that the King be destroyed. END Walkthrough Skip the cutscene, head forward, around the corner and through the same hole as in the Skedar Ruins mission. Follow the corridor to the bridge. If you were fast, the first of the constantly respawning Skedar will be rounding the corner ahead of you; blast them with the Phoenix's secondary fire. It's recommended that you switch to the Mauler once obtained; the Maians will run right through the explosives from the Phoenix, killing them instantly (they do respawn, but it takes time to reach you from the starting spot) and the primary mode doesn't really cut it against the Skedar. Continue through the corridor blasting the Skedar warriors until you reach a door on your left. Head through, making sure not to run straight into any Skedar, and continue through the room, shooting anything that moves. Round the corner and speed-strafe to the other end of the room, using the rotating pillar as cover from the King. Edge round the pillar til you get a clear shot at the head, then fire a fully charged Mauler shot at it to complete the first objective. SA,PA Get out of the room the same way you entered, then head up the ramp towards the other doorway. Needless to say there will probably be more Skedar around here so be prepared. Continue along the only available route untill you get to the room that used to contain the Skedar "secret army" and which now has a King with a Slayer within. Again it should be simple enough to cap him in the head with the Mauler without him noticing you. PA The third King is located in the same room as the original King taken care of by Joanna. Use the Slayer to take out any Skedar in the connecting room if you wish, and head through. There is no cover in the final chamber, but the Slayer rockets are so slow that circling the King pretty much guarantees your safety. Take him out at your leisure to complete the mission. Weapons Phoenix: Equipped by the player character from the start. Mauler: All the Skedar soldiers carry these. Callisto NTG: All the Maians, excepting yourself, carry these. Reaper: Carried by the first King. Slayer: The latter two Kings carry these. This is one of only two levels that does not contain a Falcon 2, the other being Attack Ship: Covert Assault. Items/Devices None. Cheese Same location as in the Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine mission. Leaderboard Crown Three Kings - To earn this Crown, you must complete the mission in under 1 minute, 40 seconds (1:40), and kill each of the three Skedar Kings with a headshot from at least a partially charged Mauler on Perfect Agent difficulty. This Crown, along with the Crowns for Carrington Institute: Defense and 201% Completion, are the hardest Crowns to earn in Perfect Dark. There is really no great way of going about this crown. The Skedar are brutally powerful on this difficulty, a lot of the mission is up to Random Number Generation (RNG) and more often than not, it will take skill, speed, practice and a exceptionally high amount of luck in order to pull off. While there is no comprehensive guide to earn this Crown, here are some tips to make it somewhat easier: * Contrary to popular belief, killing your Maian allies will not cause the mission to fail. When all three have perished, three new ones will spawn at the starting point and will move to the nearest king. * There are always four Skedar (excluding the Skedar King) on the battlefield at any given time. When a Skedar dies, a new one will spawn at the nearest king and run to the starting point, only stopping to shoot when you or an ally is in firing range. The Skedar CAN shoot you if you run past them and are still within firing range, however the Skedar CAN'T retreat backwards and therefore can't follow you if you run past them. They will remain where they are, and will only proceed forward when you, your allies or it is dead. To minimize interference from them, killing only one or two would be ideal on your way to each king (especially the first one). * A fully charged Mauler will NOT kill a Skedar in one hit if you hit it in any place besides the head. That being said, you don't need a fully charged Mauler shot to kill them, as a partially charged Mauler (of about 2 or 3 shots) can instantly kill a Skedar if the resulting shot is a headshot. This also goes for the Skedar Kings as well. * If you are running at top speed, getting hit by a Mauler shot head-on will cause you to slow down and will leave you open to additional shots if you don't have enough space between you and the enemy to dodge. Also, avoid getting too close to the Skedar, as a single melee hit will kill you on this difficulty. * Apart from the final door leading to the last Skedar King, every door may require several button presses to open, as the doors opening are determined by RNG. In a perfect RNG scenario a door will open in one button press, however this is highly unlikely and shouldn't be relied upon. The A.I allies and enemies have a significantly easier time going through the doors, so if you are savvy enough you can get the A.I to open the doors for you, although time is a significant factor in making this decision. * Because of the brutally strict time limit of 1 minute, 40 seconds (1:40) to complete the mission, speedrunning techniques like diagonal-running are essential skills that you have to master before attempting to earn this crown. * Killing the first Skedar King is the hardest part of the mission, as bad RNG, your allies killing the endlessly respawning Skedar and the general random nature of the Skedar's A.I can lead to countless deaths if you aren't playing at full capacity. Killing the other two kings is no easy feat, but in comparison, killing the first king will be rage-quit inducing levels of frustrating on your first several attempts. * You do not have to fire a fully charged shot to kill each king, but the killing blow must be at least partially charged up and must be a headshot. Category:Missions Category:Special Assignments Category:Perfect Dark Missions